The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for improving the quality of diversity data transmission employing a quality evaluation stage which generates control signals in relation to the quality of a plurality of diversity channels, with which one of a plurality of data channels is switched through to a data bank by means of a channel switch.
Using known space diversity transmission processes, time diversity transmission processes, or frequency diversity transmission processes the quality of the data transfer can be improved by establishing which of the diversity channels is the best and using it to transfer the data. The invention is based on the knowledge that the best diversity channel, although necessarily better than all the other individual channels, is not always of necessity better than the aggregate information contained as a whole in the remaining diversity channels.
Even when with known diversity processes a plurality of equivalent diversity channels are established as the best, it is difficult to discover the best form of data transfer. In this connection the invention is based on the discovery that the aggregate information contained in a plurality of equivalent best diversity channels is frequently better than any individual on of the equivalent best diversity channels.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for utilizing the aforementioned discovery to improve the quality of data transfer using diversity techniques.